


Daddy

by mmmdraco



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby accidentally calls Kotetsu 'Daddy' in bed, and Kotetsu kind of really loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tiger & Bunny Anon Meme](http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/4163.html?thread=6788675#cmt6788675).

Kotetsu had felt like a father-figure to Barnaby for all of a couple of days before he started feeling like, in a lot of ways, Barnaby was actually older than he was. And it was fine, really, except that a tiny piece of Kotetsu _had_ wanted a son; had wanted more than one child with Tomoe. With Barnaby, those feelings were quickly replaced by other much-more-complicated feelings that had ended up with them in a relationship.

That left them here now, though, and Kotetsu wasn't upset about it at all. Barnaby was sitting on his hips, Kotetsu's cock nestled in the cleft of Barnaby's ass, and running his fingers along Kotetsu's chest. It was hot, amazingly hot, to watch his partner look so happy to touch him. He swallowed and let his hand come up to rest on Barnaby's knee. "That feels really good."

Barnaby smiled that smile unfettered by the injustices of the world that only Kotetsu ever seemed to get. "I'm glad, Daddy." Barnaby's eyebrows shot up immediately and he covered his mouth. "Sorry!" he whispered through his fingers. "I was just thinking about other things and said that by accident."

But that one word had sent an electric line through Kotetsu's body that he could never have anticipated. He was a father already, he had a little girl that he definitely didn't want anywhere near him in this capacity, so the fact that that one word should harden his cock so dramatically... Kotetsu wasn't sure what to do with the information.

His brain, however, seemed to take it in stride. It provided glimpses into a dozen scenarios that Kotetsu suddenly found immensely arousing. Barnaby sitting on his lap while they watched a movie... Kotetsu pulling down Barnaby's pants to spank him when Barnaby disobeyed some silly order... Helping Barnaby into his clothes for the day just to rip them back off... Kotetsu closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to keep himself from throwing Barnaby down on the bed and just rubbing against him until they were both a mess.

"I'm sorry I ruined things," Barnaby said suddenly and started to stand up, but Kotetsu pulled him back down and groaned, wondering whether Barnaby would even entertain the idea before dismissing it outright. 

Kotetsu figured in the end, though, he'd gone for years without any more sex than his right hand could provide, so he said it: "When you called me that... I kind of liked it." Barnaby stared at him. Kotetsu slid his hand back through his hair and tried to clarify his thoughts. "Just... Y'know, just as a sex thing. Something about it was really sexy, or something." He closed his eyes. "Sorry. I should have just kept that to myself."

"Ho- how far do you want me to go with it?" Barnaby shifted back a little further so that his ass rubbed against Kotetsu's cock. He bit his lip and moved one finger to play in the well of Kotetsu's navel. "You have to tell me what you want, Daddy."

Kotetsu groaned and gripped Barnaby's waist. "Let's figure it out together.. uh, what should I call you?"

Barnaby took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand and smiled shyly. "Bunny-chan is fine."

Groaning again, Kotetsu pushed his hips against Barnaby's ass. "Bunny-chan, have you been a good boy lately?"

Barnaby started to nod, but halted as his fingers played up to slide against Kotetsu's chest, his pinky finger sliding expertly over one nipple. "I've been really good! But I kind of broke a window earlier..."

Kotetsu remembered the window in question. It was a large plate-glass number that Barnaby had kicked in order to free several civilians from a burning building. That it had made it's way into their sex play, well, Kotetsu wasn't going to complain about a little extra dose of realism. "Have you been punished yet?"

Shaking his head, Barnaby moved off of Kotetsu and crouched on the bed. "I don't wanna, Daddy."

"You were a bad boy."

"But it's gonna hurt!"

Kotetsu sat up and rubbed at Barnaby's shoulder. "I'll kiss it all better afterward, okay?"

Barnaby nodded and lay down on his stomach on the bed and looked up at Kotetsu over his shoulder. "You promise, Daddy?"

One hand already sliding across the firm planes of Barnaby's ass, Kotetsu groaned at the sight that Barnaby made. No amount of pretending could convince him that Barnaby was a boy at all when he looked like this. But that ass was just begging for it... "I promise, Bunny-chan." Kotetsu reared back with one hand and slapped the pale flesh in front of him, reddening the flesh and making Barnaby grind himself into the bedclothes. "When you're a bad boy, Daddy has to punish you to make sure you don't do it again." He slapped the other side of Barnaby's ass and smiled in appreciation of the twin hand prints.

Barnaby's ass clenched for a moment, then released. "Daddy-" he whispered against the sheets and let out a whimper before starting to squirm. 

Kotetsu couldn't stand to watch it. He slapped Barnaby's ass one more time. Then, in one smooth motion, he gripped Barnaby's ass cheeks tightly and hauled him up onto his knees as he got behind him. He let his lips come to the base of Barnaby's spine immediately, placing one long kiss there before moving to first one cheek and then the other. When he pulled away, the pink shade was barely visable. "There. Kissed it all better."

His head shaking back and forth, Barnaby spread his legs further. "That's not everywhere it hurts, Daddy."

Drawing in a breath, Kotetsu lifted one hand and let two of his fingers press against Barnaby's entrance. "Does it hurt here, too?"

Barnaby nodded. "Yeah. Right there. Can Daddy kiss that better, too?"

After only a moment of hesitation, Kotetsu pressed his lips where his fingers had been and let his tongue trail along Barnaby's rim, drawing a loud gasp from the younger man. Kotetsu let his lips push against the flesh there, let his chin press against Barnaby's perineum and press down from there against his balls, Kotetsu's facial hair scratching against him. "Daddy!" Barnaby pushed himself further back against Kotetsu, grinding his hips back and forth. "I need Daddy to fill me up."

Kotetsu moved so that he could rest his forehead against the back of Barnaby's leg for a second to calm himself, his cock impossibly hard. "Daddy's gonna help you with that," he said as he grabbed for the lube and slathered some on himself. "Are you ready for me, Bunny-chan?"

Barnaby wiggled his ass and moaned. "C'mon, Daddy. I need it."

"Bunny-chan-" Kotetsu moaned out as he pressed the tip of his cock against Barnaby's ass and pushed in.

"Faster!" Barnaby let his shoulders fall down against the mattress and reached back to hold himself open. "Give it to me, Daddy. Let Bunny-chan have it all."

That was all Kotetsu could take, he slammed into Barnaby, letting his hands slide across his thin hips and muscled shoulders and even to fist in his hair and pull at it roughly. Barnaby panted the whole while, biting his lips against his own moans and spreading himself wider. "Bunny-chan-" Kotetsu groaned and reached under the other man to grab roughly at his cock. It took only a few strokes before Barnaby cried out and came, his release thick against Kotetsu's hand.

Kotetsu thrust himself into Barnaby again, hard, his balls slamming against Barnaby's own. "Bunny-chan!" he shouted and held Barnaby's hips still as he pumped the younger man full of his come. When he finished, he pulled himself from Barnaby and collapsed on top of him.

Almost immediately, Barnaby shoved him to the side. "Get off of me, old man."

With a grin, Kotetsu turned to Barnaby. "You got off on that too, didn't you?"

Barnaby fumbled on the nightstand for his glasses. His hand finally clutched them and he pulled them on, shaking out his hair as best he could. "I wouldn't hate to do it again." 

"And you let me call you Bunny-chan without complaint."

"I guess you don't _want_ to do it ever again."

Kotetsu scratched his chin. "Is that the trade off? I can do that again as long as I only call you that in bed?" He slung an arm around Barnaby's hips and dragged him closer. "Deal."


End file.
